gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SVMS-01O Over Flag
Hand-customized by Professor Leif Aifman, this elite model of the Union Flag is mass-produced for the ace pilots of the Anti-Gundam Investigative Squad "Over Flags". Built based on Graham Aker's Custom Flag, the only differences between the Over Flags and their predecessor is the Over Flag's new triple-barrel linear rifle, a slight reduction in performance to increase pilot safety, and the gun being held in the right hand. The custom unit of the Over Flags, the Anti-Gundam Investigation Team officially established within the Union forces as a parent organization. The end of the model number carries the designation 'O (Over)'. Similar to Graham's custom SVMS-01E Custom Flag, it's equipped with a high-output flight unit and includes a number of enhancements over the production Flag. Combat Characteristics The Flag is a high performance mobile suit that is capable of transforming into a high speed jet fighter mode. Both modes are capable of aerial flight with the mobile suit mode providing greater mobility and the jet fighter mode providing greater speed. The Flag's linear rifle can be used in both modes. However the sonic blade used for close combat and the defense rod are limited to use only in mobile suit mode. The mode the Flag uses for missions is usually selected and set beforehand. However Ace pilots such as Graham Aker have shown that it is possible for a skilled enough pilot to transform the Flag between mobile suit mode and jet fighter mode in mid-flight. The Over Flag's armor is slightly thinner than that of a standard Flag. This allows for greater acceleration and overall speed, but in exchange it weakens its overall defense. However while this would give it a slight disadvantage to other nations' mobile suits which still used physical rounds for their rifles, this was not a concern for their missions against the Gundams, whose beam weapons have proven to be able to handle the heavier armor of other mobile suits just as easily as the Over Flag's lighter armor. Armaments Linear Rifle A rifle that fires electromagnetically-accelerated live rounds and was one of the most advanced weapons available before the introduction of beam weaponry. The Over Flag's 200mm linear rifle is an improvement on the base model. It is larger and has three barrels instead of one for increased ammo and firepower. Sonic Blade The standard melee weapon of the Union's mobile suits. A sonic blade is a folding dagger-like weapon that incorporates a high-frequency oscillating blade. The vibrations of the oscillating blade greatly increase the weapon's cutting capabilities. Improved from previous model used in older VMS-15 Union Realdo, Flag's sonic blade is capable to generate plasma sword. Defense Rode A standard defensive feature of Union mobile suits. The defense rod is a rotating rod usually connected to the elbow joint of the mobile suits left arm. The rod is capable of deflecting certain physical rounds such as bullets from a machine gun and in some cases a shot from a beam rifle by generating plasma field. Comparing to convential shiled, the defense rod is lighter but the Flag must rely on its speed and maneuverability when defending against heavier firepower. Missiles Depending on mission parameters the Over Flag can be equipped with several missile pods for increased firepower. History The Over Flag model mobile suit was put into limited production shortly after Celestial Being began their armed interventions. They were built solely for the use of ace pilots of the Anti-Gundam Investigation Squad. Unfortunately despite their superiority to the base model Flag and the skills of their pilots the Over Flag proved to be inadequate for this mission. The first mission to see the Over Flags would be the exercise in the Taklamaken Desert. Once the Gundam Dynames was pinned down it was the duty of the Anti-Gundam Investigation Squad to capture the Gundam. One of the Over Flag pilots, cocky and eager to show up Graham Aker, flew ahead of the team despite orders to hold back. His machine was easily destroyed by Dynames. The rest of the team, following Aker's orders, would prove to be much more difficult to deal with, until GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins began sniping at their backs, destroying at least two of the Over Flags. Because of the interference of the Thrones the Anti-Gundam Investigation Squad was forced to retreat alongside the rest of the military. The Over Flag squad would continue their anti-Gundam missions during the time of the Throne Gundam's intervention. However they didn't have much success, loosing more machines and pilots to the Thrones. Their one success came when they managed to drive the Thrones off after an intervention, with Graham Aker managing to capture one of Throne Eins's GN beam sabers. The Over Flag mobile suit was later replaced by the GNX-603T GN-X after the formation of the United Nation Forces. External Links *Over Flag on MAHQ